An Unorthodox Plan
by Glamaphonic Electronic
Summary: Neferet finds a somewhat, er… ‘creative’ way to make sure that Zoey keeps away from Kalona. Set sometime during Hunted.
1. Chapter 1

**LOL I'm probably going to get totally flamed for writing this, but meh. I had fun.**

**WARNING: Serious Femmeslash. I'm not even kidding. If you don't like, don't read =)

* * *

**

It was a dark night, the time right before sunset where everything seems to get darker before the inevitable colours of the sun's arrival begin to stain the sky. Most of the students were getting ready for bed or hanging out inside, with the exception of one. Even with her Fledgling powers, Zoey Redbird was having a hard time finding the small footpath that would lead from the House of Night and out into Tulsa, where she could sneak out and meet up with Heath. She knew that even if she did find the small, secret passage, her chances of actually getting out without a Raven Mocker catching her were slim. But still, she had to try. Heath was still pissed about the whole Loren thing – something Zoey couldn't really blame him for. She owed it to him to make an effort, to try and explain everything that had happened. Deep down, she loved him so much it hurt – even if he was a jerk at times – and she couldn't bear the pain of not being on speaking terms with him. Hell, with the whole Neferet and Kalona thing, Zoey needed her human rock more than ever.

She wished she'd thought to bring out a torch. The ice-storm had blocked out every tiny sliver of pale moonlight and the House of Night Generators failed to penetrate the icy fog. It really was something Aphrodite might have called 'a suicide mission'. If Zoey actually managed to get to the passage without breaking her neck or having a Raven Mocker break it for her, then it was more than likely she'd freeze to death on the way to Heath. Life really and truly sucked.

'Going somewhere?'

Zoey jumped a mile, slipping and landing rather painfully in the process. 'Goddess!' She knew who it was before she even looked up, and found it rather ironic, in a sadistic kind of way, to be so literally at the feet of the woman who would win the 'most likely to cause Zoey Redbird's death' award.

'I just fancied a walk,' Zoey mumbled, not meeting Neferet's eyes. She couldn't. The dark power she saw there terrified her so much that all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry about how unfair it was that Nyx expected her to beat _that_ practically single-handedly.

'In the storm?' Neferet smirked, probably glorying in the sight of the girl she loathed crumpled in the frost.

'Yes,' said Zoey defiantly, heaving herself back up into a kind of standing position and feeling a small, slightly vindictive pleasure in scoring a sneaky point against the faux High Priestess.

'I think you should come back inside,' said Neferet. Zoey could sense the hidden meanings in her apparent request immediately; it was a command, and she knew it would be dumb to refuse to follow it.

But there was just something so exhilarating about pissing Neferet off that Zoey couldn't resist. 'I don't think so.'

Neferet blinked, shock flashing in her moss-coloured eyes for the briefest of moments. 'I think I know better about what's best for you than you do, judging by your recent behaviour.'

'I don't think you do.' Zoey turned her back on the Tsi Sgili, relishing in the small victory, even if she was most likely going to end up paying for it for the rest of her time at the House of Night. She began to walk forwards, smirking at the outraged gasp Neferet just couldn't suppress. She wasn't usually so reckless, but after everything she'd been through, she figured she was allowed to flip out and act a little immaturely.

There was one thing she hadn't counted on; Neferet's new lack of patience.

The auburn-haired vampyre grabbed Zoey's arm, spinning the young Fledging round so that she had no choice but to look into the Priestess' flaming eyes. 'You will do as you're told, you silly child.'

'Make me!' spat Zoey. If Neferet was intent on treating her like a kid, then Zoey was going to act like one.

If looks could kill, Zoey would have died in the snow right there and then. Still, she stood her ground, glaring at Neferet as though they were kids trying to stare each other out.

Then Neferet did something that made Zoey lose track of everything. She leaned over, her hand still like a vice around Zoey's wrist, and placed a single, chaste kiss to the corner of the Fledgling's lips.

Zoey gasped, wondering why she was feeling so hot and cold and tingly and disgusted and all the things she'd felt with Heath and Erik and Loren and Kalona only so much stronger. She couldn't help but notice that Neferet really was the most beautiful Vamp she'd ever seen, even if she was a sardonic bitch, with hair that was actually very rather red, but in a nice way. Following this thought, Zoey reached out, tangling her fingers in Neferet's silken locks and simply relishing in the feel of it against her skin.

This was mad. Zoey didn't have anything against gay people – she wouldn't have been friends with Damien and Jack if she did have – but saying she was gay was like saying cats were dogs. She had _three _boyfriends, plus she'd slept with a professor and felt an undeniable attraction to an evil immortal. The fact that she was enjoying the gentle kisses Neferet was feathering across her collar bone was ludicrous. She was just stressed and tired and…

All rational thought flew out the window as Neferet decided that the little purrs of ecstasy flying from Zoey's mouth meant that she could begin to caress her breasts. She slipped her hands beneath the fabric of Zoey's shirt, and almost subconsciously, Zoey arched her back to her touch, whimpering as Neferet's hands slipped beneath her bra. When Neferet let their lips catch, Zoey immediately let their tongues begin the intricate dance that made the same steps feel awkward even when practised with Loren.

It was insane. Completely, batshit insane, and yet Zoey knew she was unable to stop. She'd thought it had been bad with Kalona, but that had been nothing compared to the blazing sparks twisting and exploding in the pit of her stomach now. Her whole body ached, _throbbed_, and, unwittingly, she let her hips buck against Neferet's, gasping when her most intimate part scraped against the Priestess' hipbone, only stoking the insatiable fire inside her and making her pant with need.

She could help but throw her arms around Neferet, bringing their bodies closer and getting all the more frustrated when it just wasn't enough.

Neferet laughed throatily in her ear, delighting in the reaction she was drawing out from the teenager, before slipping her hand down Zoey's waistband and lightly tracing an agonizingly slow path down to where Zoey burned. Zoey writhed in pleasure as Neferet slipped in a single finger inside her smouldering entrance and couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped her when Neferet's thumb began to circle her clit. As the Vampyre's movements became more fervent, Zoey couldn't help but lose her grip on reality, letting herself go and plunging into the realms where desire and perfection mixed together to form a delicious but deadly cocktail.

She bit down hard on Neferet's neck to stop herself from crying out too loudly as she came in a spasming torrent of whirling pleasure, breathing heavily and losing herself to her body's unpredictable reaction when –

Blood. Neferet's blood. On her tongue, exploding and showering her tastebuds in a rich, luscious stream. She felt the pressure begin to rise up inside her again, and she could tell from the way that Neferet's breathing had increased that she too was feeling one of their Goddess' most generous gifts. She felt Neferet begin to shake against her as she drank thirstily, relishing the delectable taste, and knew the Priestess had reached her own dazzling orgasm, but she barely noticed as she began to fly again –

As the effects of her second orgasm wore off, Zoey fell back down to Earth again with a bump. She knew something was _extremely _wrong by the sneer plastered all over Neferet's gorgeous features, and then she felt it…

They'd imprinted.

'Bullpoopie!' cursed Zoey, cringing at the lack of lustre in her chosen cuss word.

Neferet left, grinning like a triumphant lioness, and Zoey knew that she had been utterly screwed.

The problem was, she didn't really mind all that much.

* * *

**Erm, LOL?**

**Reviews much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I wasn't expecting such an amazing response! I'm so flattered and amazed that you all liked it so much! I had absolutely no intention of continuing this until I saw how amazing the feedback was. I hope that you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first chapter, although I have absolutely no idea where this is going!**

**Loves xxxx**

Zoe's little girl crush on Neferet was becoming unbearable.

Zoe called it a 'girl crush' because even though she'd Imprinted with Neferet, she refused to believe she was gay. After all, just because she felt absolutely no attraction any more to Kalona or Heath, it didn't mean that she liked women. Because she didn't. She'd spent days looking at girls (Stevie-Rae, Aphrodite, Erin and Shaunee, to name a few) and none of them had effected her in any way. In fact, she'd managed to convince herself that she'd imagined everything that had happened with Neferet.

That was, until flashes of emotions that she just shouldn't have been feeling rushed through her and made it impossible to concentrate at the most inconvenient of times. Everyone had noticed that she was no longer her bubbly self and had acquired the attention span of a goldfish overnight. She _wanted_ to tell someone what was happening; hell, she knew it would help. But no matter how hard she tried, it was just unfeasible to imagine herself telling anyone that she and Neferet had Imprinted.

It was getting on her nerves; the last thing she needed when she was riding a horse was to suddenly be filled with an all-consuming burning need that she couldn't explain. It would, she supposed, have been easier, had she been able to stand spending more than two seconds in the same room as Neferet, but since the Imprint, Zoe had found excuse after excuse to get out of Vampire Soc and had been testing new, extremely long routes around the school.

She'd also noticed that Neferet was avoiding her too. The Imprint was useful in some ways; she knew that Neferet was having difficulty adjusting to the Imprint and was getting extremely agitated by the influx of feelings that just weren't hers.

She was so lost in her irritated reverie that she didn't hear the footprints rustling through the grass, although, looking back, she supposed she must have sensed that _she_ was approaching, for she began to feel even more restless.

'Can you try and cheer up?' snapped an angry voice behind her.

Zoe didn't bother to turn around. She was too worried; after all, it had been by this tree, on that snowy night over a week ago, that she had Neferet had first…

She shuddered.

'It's such a drag,' snarled Neferet. 'Do you know how difficult it is to function like a normal Vampyre when I'm constantly feeling how depressed you are all the time?'

Zoe rolled her eyes. 'I'm so sorry,' she growled sarcastically, 'that I'm a little less than happy that I've Imprinted with the pure incarnation of evil.'

'Get over it,' said Neferet. 'I'm sure our Imprint will fade once you and your little friends are back to picking flowers and dancing around singing about peace.'

Zoe knew Neferet was lying. She did wonder exactly how stupid Neferet thought she was sometimes; after all, they were Imprinted and did have almost unlimited access to each other's private thoughts. 'Why did you do this?' she choked, not quite sure what she was holding back. 'I know you're not enjoying this any more than I am.'

'Before you completely go into silly teenage angst mode, can I remind you that _you bit me_?' Neferet seemed extremely uncomfortable, and she moved closer to Zoe, as though fighting the urge to comfort her.

Zoe could sense the Vampyre's concern, and it gave her strength to know that she could see through anything that Neferet threw at her. 'You should have known. It's your job to make sure accidents like that don't happen!'

'Well, I'm so sorry that you're so inexperienced that I had to rely on unorthodox methods to glean any type of sexual satisfaction from you!'

Zoe scowled. 'Well, I, unlike you, don't go around having sex with other girls!'

'Yeah, I could tell!'

Zoe leapt to her feet. 'I don't believe this! You've ruined _my_ life, and yet you're criticizing _me_?'

'It was your complete lack of sexual prowess that led to this situation. So yes, I'm criticizing you!'

Zoe didn't know if it was the Imprint or sexual attraction that made her do it. All she knew that suddenly, she had grabbed a handful of Neferet's Auburn locks and wrenched her head back, her lips attacking the smooth expanse of skin the taut neck muscles offered up. Neferet's hands gripped her back tightly, pulling the teenager closer as she grinded their hips together. Zoe gasped, allowing her tongue to flick over Neferet's pulse, as one hand moved downwards, finding the neckline of the older woman's dress and tugging on it lightly, almost as though asking for permission. It was ironic, she realised, as Neferet pressed her breasts against her own, considering that she'd practically pounced on the woman and was, for some unknown reason, trying to convince her that she wasn't just some dumb kid and did, in fact, actually know what she was doing, when in reality, Zoe felt as though she'd been dropped in the Arizona desert and been told to find her way back to Tulsa without a map or any provisions. Still, as she pushed the dress down over Neferet's shoulders to expose the Vampyre's black lace bra, nibbling on collar bone as she did, Neferet seemed more than content and even let out a soft purr, as though she was enjoying the attention Zoe was lavishing on her skin.

Her kisses becoming feverish, Zoe began to spread them lower, over the flushing skin of Neferet's chest and moving down still until her lips met the fabric of her bra. Neferet's hips bucked more wildly, and Zoe realised that the Vampyre must have wanted this more than she'd let on.

Indeed, as she reached behind Neferet's back to unclip her bra, she felt the older woman groan silently at the lack of contact her body was now receiving. She could tell Neferet was taking great pleasure in Zoe's actions, and this in turn sent sparks of rapture shooting through every particle of Zoe's being and straight back to her groin. She whimpered as Neferet's pert breasts were exposed, her mouth and teeth literally rushing to embrace already hardening nipples. She could literally _hear_ Neferet's heart rate speeding up, and matched her movements to the racing pulse she could sense beneath the pale skin.

Neferet's fingers laced themselves in Zoe's hair, tugging lightly at the raven tresses in encouragement, arching her back so that Zoe's mouth had more access to her tingling skin. Zoe's own hands busied themselves in mapping the curves that gradually became revealed as she dragged the dress further down Neferet's body.

Neferet seemed to become quickly frustrated with the teasing of Zoe's tongue, and began urging the teen out of her own clothes too. It seemed to happen just as quickly as the last time; one minute, they had been ripping hastily at garments, the next, they were lying in the grass, hidden from even the keenest of Vampyre eyes by the shadows of plants – not that, at the point of lust they were in, they cared about getting caught.

Zoe clambered on top of Neferet, peppering the Vampyre's stomach and waist with more hot kisses, delighting in the moans of encouragement that seemed to stream uncontrollably from Neferet's own lips. The auburn-haired woman's fingers wound so tightly in Zoe's hair that Zoe thought she might have lost a few strands to Neferet. Not that she cared. Not when Neferet was urging her further downwards.

'Zoe!' gasped Neferet.

Revelling her control over the beautiful, older vampire, Zoe felt a surge of a triumph that insisted that she take things further, that she teach Neferet to never again insult her – at least for the rest of the day, anyway.

She giggled. 'I'm afraid I don't know what you want.'

Neferet growled. 'Fuck – Zoe!'

Feeling more confident, Zoe decided to take her time. She had no idea when she'd have Neferet to herself again – hell, she had no idea _if_ it would even happen again. She let out a breathy, affectionate laugh, directing her attention once more to Neferet's heaving chest, her thigh moving to press hard between the Vampyre's legs. Zoe's teeth tugged lightly on an already rock-hard nipple, her other hand lightly tracing the outline of the other her mouth was neglecting.

'Zoe!' whined Neferet, bringing her hips up to try to create more friction and gain some relief.

'I guess I'm just kinda unsure on what it is you want,' teased Zoe, making sure that Neferet felt her hot breath against her already oversensitised skin.

'I want you to fuck me!' growled Neferet, her breaths heavy and laboured.

Zoe's hair fanned out over Neferet's abs, the dark tresses soft and silky against her skin, as the Fledgling's mouth finally moved southwards to where Neferet so desperately wanted it. Her hands curled around the sharp hipbones of the Vampyre, holding her tight against her as her mouth descended on Neferet's throbbing clit.

Zoe felt the white hot, swirling ecstasy full-force the moment she made contact, and knew that Neferet was feeling it ten-fold. Movements became more frantic due to how worked up both of them were, stoking rather than extinguishing the burning, restless fire both of them felt igniting in the pits of their stomachs. Neferet's thighs shook, and Zoe slipped two fingers inside clinging, velvet desire, causing Neferet to fill the chilly night air with a libidinous mewl that screamed of both frustration and fulfilment. The movements of Zoe's tongue became quicker and firmer, and her fingers swirled deeply inside the Vampyre. Neferet reached down and grabbed Zoe's left arm, sinking her teeth into Zoe's wrist and allowing the full extent of Zoe's ministrations to be felt. It scared Zoe that even this exposed, this raw, Neferet was still concerned with making sure that she too enjoyed herself.

It was hard to dwell on this for too long when a delicious red haze began to take over Zoe's mind, delectable white lights popping in her eyes, a tight elastic band coiling inside of her and threatening to snap at any moment.

Zoe's fingers hit the spot inside Neferet that never failed to push her over the brink, and both found themselves dashing through a realm where nothing but this, _them_, mattered. Neferet's grip tightened, and Zoe shuddered against her as both of them came. Hard. The obliteration was both sweet and shattering, leaving nothing but the sizzling aftermath in its wake.

It didn't take long for them to crash back to reality. While they'd both had their catharsis, they both also knew that it couldn't last. Neferet seemed to dress in the time it took Zoe to blink lazily, and she looked angrily at the Fledgling before storming off into the night.

The Imprint was stronger than ever.

But if it lead to what Zoe had just experienced, then she was willing to live with it.

Little did she know, Neferet was too.

**Review please, you've seen how much they affect my writing :huggles: Also, suggestions on how to/whether I should continue this would be muchos appreciated xxx**


End file.
